Disaster strikes
by Dead-Inside-Deku
Summary: Izuku was an orphan with a dangerous quirk, what happens when he meets some villains and they take pity on him? Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

-third person-

"You're useless"

"Take a swan dive from the roof and hope you have a quirk in the next life"

"You should just die already"

"You're just a quirkless nobody"

"You're a worthless pile of trash"

The voices of a person who he once cared about taunted him within his own mind.

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP' he mentally screamed

The voice quieted down to a mere whisper. He lied in his bed and looked up at the ceiling, oh how much he hated that bright blue color. He turned to his side and went back to bed. The morning came quickly, he got up, dressed, and left his room. He walked down the long corridor of the orphanage.

"IZUKU! I thought I told you to stay in your room" the lady, who was known as the caretaker for the orphans, maliciously yelled

Izuku said nothing and just stared at her with blank, lifeless eyes.

"I only came out to get medicine" he venomously whispered

He walked past the caretaker, whose name was 'Tama', and turned left to where the nurses office was and got his medicine.

He went back to his room with the pills grasped tightly in his small hands.

-Izuku-

Why can't they just leave me alone? They don't really have a reason to yell at me…it's not my fault for being born with this wretched quirk...

My head started aching as memories from the 'incident' came flashing back.

Flashback*

It was my 4th birthday that day and we went out to celebrate

"Now Izuku you know you shouldn't eat so fast you're going to get a stomachache" his mother scolded

I laughed and followed my mother's commands. I heard another laugh, as I slowly looked up into my father's bright blue eyes.

"Izuku I got you something" my father said as he rummaged through his bag

He took out a small grey and red orb.

"Now Izuku when the time comes I want you to put this on your temple and whisper 'Give me your power for I am your rightful owner, almighty spirits please head my call and come forth to show your powers' when you whisper that, well let's just say that something amazing will happen, but you must wait until you absolutely have to use it" his father explained

I nodded his head in agreement as 3 teenagers walked up to us and pointed a gun at my Father's head.

"Give me all of your money or I'll shoot" he commanded

I stood up, trembling, "N-no" I shouted

The teenagers smirked, "You leave us no choice then"

They aimed the gun at my father, just when they were about to pull the trigger they changed their target and pointed the gun at my mother. They pulled the trigger, a loud crack as the bullet flew into the air and planted itself into the side of my mother's, now crushed, skull. She fell to the ground as a large puddle of blood started to form underneath her lifeless body.

I stared at her lifeless body and felt something I never felt before start to rise. I turned and stared at the teenagers who flinched when they saw my eyes.

"What did you just do?" No answer

"I ASKED YOU! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" I yelled as my hair started to rise into the air, "you'll pay for what you've done" the teenagers continued to stare up at me in horror. I felt rage turn to resentment, I imagined in my mind that their body would start to rip itself apart slowly, finger by finger, tooth by tooth, veins by veins. When I imagined it their bodies started to do it, I smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile, no this one was filled with resentment and regret. Their screams of agony reached the ears of many but they got no help, they were left to be torn apart. The screams stopped after what seemed like only a minute, I looked down at them and saw that all that was left of them was a torn up body-like slab of meat and a large puddles of blood.

"Izuku what have you done?" Father said solemnly

"Father aren't you proud? I got rid of the trash of society" I said looking at him with a distorted smile

Father looked at me in horror as my body was being covered by darkness. I blacked out and when I finally woke up my father was also dead but instead of being torn apart his body was still intact except for one part, his heart, which lied in my hand.

The pro heroes got there soon after. They picked up my half conscious body and placed me in the back of an ambulance, All Might was there, leaning against the wall clutching his left side, which oozed dark red blood.

Present time*

-Izuku-

I stood in cold sweat, panting heavily and clutching my shirt with one hand and my head with the other.

"It's been 4 goddamn years why the fuck do I still dream-no have flashbacks about it"

Five days later...

"Izuku wake the fuck up!" Tama yelled

I groggily stand up and get dressed, putting on my new school uniform. The uniform was completely black besides two white lines that went from both of his shoulders down the where the sleeves ended. I sighed, 'do I really have to go to school? I'm pretty sure everyone's going to ignore me this year too'

I walked out of my room to see three other of my fellow orphans walking out of their rooms still half asleep.

"You guys better wake up fully or else you might pass out on the way to school" I warned

The three orphans looked behind their shoulders and stared at me, they gave me a large, wide smile before greeting me.

I smiled back, 'at least some of the kids in the orphanage like me'

I ate a small breakfast that consisted of a pice of toast and orange juice. I walked to school and felt a feeling of dread as I neared the school.

"DEKU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY DID YOU COME TO SCHOOL!" Kacchan screamed


	2. Chapter 2

-Izuku-

"Good morning Kacchan" I say emotionlessly

"H-haaah! What the fuck do you mean 'Good morning'"

"*sigh* whatever" I continued to walk until I found myself in the classroom. I soon find where my assigned seat was only to find out it was right next to Kacchan. 'How do I have such horrible luck?'

As I was dozing off, staring into the distance, the bell rang signifying it was next hour. I packed up my stuff and got ready to head to literature.

"Okay students today we are going to write poems, you have until this timer goes off, good luck!" The teacher said

All of the students, including myself, breathed out a heavy, loud sigh.

The timer buzzed—"well shit"—the teacher started to call up students randomly when she suddenly said, "Izuku Midoriya, It's your turn"

"I walked up to the front and started to read it out loud:

"Mirror mirror on the wall,

Who is going to kill us all?

Do we live another life or was that our final goodbye?

I looked up and watched the sky

I thought 'Why oh why'

I wondered, was it bright red?

Or was that just in my head

To be honest I just wish everyone was dead

Mirror mirror on the wall

Who is going to save us all?"

The teacher and class went silent and started to nervously clap, I walked back to my seat and didn't bother to listen to the rest of my classmates' poems. The end of school came rather quickly. Kacchan left before me for some strange reason. 'He usually waits until after I leave to go home is there something going on?' I thought. I packed my things quickly and was about to leave when something from outside caught my eye. I turn quickly and look out the window, nothing was there. I shrugged it off as seeing things and start walking back to the orphanage.

As I was walking I decided to use a shortcut through a tunnel. As I was walking through it I heard something behind me. I turned quickly, once again nothing there. I sighed and looked forward about to start walking again.

"You're my he-" the voice paused and looked at me concerned, "Hey kid are you alright?"

"Why do you ask? Do I not look ok to you?" I asked irritated

"Most 8 year old kids would only take one look at me and scream or cry, but you just stared at me. Are you sure you're ok?"

"And here I thought that villains didn't care about anything besides themselves and their goals...but I guess that's only today's heroes" I knelt down and sighed

-Slime Villain-

I just escaped All Might by going into the sewers. When I was sure I lost him I went up back to the surface and saw a kid. 'Perfect a nice disguise! Nobody would ever expect a kid' as I was about to attack him he looked at me with dead, cold eyes. Of looks could kill his would have murdered at least a thousand people.

"Hey kid are you alright?" I asked concerned

"Why do you ask? Do I not look ok to you?" The boy seemed either frantic or irritated I couldn't tell

I explained why I thought he wasn't ok.

"And here I thought that villains didn't care about anything besides themselves and their goals...but I guess that's only today's heroes" He knelt down and sighed

'Should I ask Shigaraki to recruit him?'

"Hey kid come with me for a bit"

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" He asked wearily

"I have someone I want you to meet"

The boy pondered for a while before he answered, "Fine".

-Izuku-

The villain I nicknamed, 'Slimey McBlubberStuffin' led me down a dark alleyway until we reached a black door. He opened it.

"Hey Kurogiri where's Shigaraki?" Slimy McBlubberStuffin asked the black mist guy

"He's in the back room" the mist guy replied pointing to a door in the back

Slimy McBlubberStuffin dragged me to where this 'Shigaraki' person was.

"Hey Shigaraki I have something to ask you"

"What is it?" A man with hands covering him asked

'I'm going to call him Handyman' I thought for a while, 'holy shit I'm the fucking worst at giving nicknames'

"Well I wanted to ask if you could recruit this kid here to join the League of Villains"

'Wait what?' I thought

"Hmmmm…" handyman thought for a while, "fine *sigh* My name is Tomura Shigaraki, so what's your quirk kid?"

"My quirk is called 'torture control'" I replied

"What does it do?" Handyman asked curiously

"I can control a person's body and make it do whatever I want"

"Then why don't you just call it body/mind control?" He asked

"The first and only time I used it I tortured 3 teenagers before killing them and my father afterwards." I kept my head down to try and mask my anger, it didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Raise your head child" A tall, young looking man walked it with a walking stick

"Who are-"

"Master!" Handyman screeched as he frantically flailed his arms

'Master?' I stopped to think '…is Handyman into that sorta thing?'

I heard stifled laughter and looked up at the strange man who you could tell was trying not to laugh. Handyman on the other hand…let's just say it was a mixture between 'I'll kill you' glares and embarrassment.

'Why is he laughing and why is Handyman-' I stopped, finally realizing what I did

"Did I say that out loud?" All the blood drained from my face

"Yes, yes you did" the mist man said calmly

Handyman shot a glare at me, which I returned with an apologetic smile and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Fucking damn right you're sorry!" Handyman muttered

The man called 'Master' left the room laughing to himself. Handyman turned to me and flipped me off.

"Lol" I accidentally said out loud

"Tsk" Handyman sat on one of the barstools, "you're free to go home now"

I flinched at the mention of 'home'. "Ok" I tried to give a smile but failed miserably

Mist man seemed to notice this "how about you stay here for the night?"

"Can I?" I asked visibly happy

"Of course just call your parents-" a tear fell down my face as I recalled what happened. I gave a wry smile and laughed dryly.

"I can't do that" I stated

"Why not?"

"Because they're both dead"

"Then who have you been living with?"

"Orphanage, obviously "

"So we can literally just adopt you?"

"Yep"

"No one would care?"

"…nope"

"Okay then go back to the orphanage for now and in the morning we'll have a surprise waiting for you" mist man said

"Ok" I walked out and walked to the orphanage

'I'm too weak, too sentimental, too childish' I thought as I walked in

"You're late" Tama said angrily

"I was caught up"

"In what?" She questioned

"None of your fucking business, that's what" I replied bitterly

"Go to your room!" She shouted

"That's where I was going in the first place"

Next Day*

"Izuku get the fuck up you have visitors!" Tama screeched

I got out of bed and got dressed, not bothering to brush my unruly green hair and walked out to see who was there. My eyes brightened and a smile grew on my face as I saw that my 'visitors' were Mist man and Handyman. I ran over and hugged mist man. Tama looked at me with a displeased look.

"We've come here to adopt Izuku" mist man said

"Haah!?" Tama opened her mouth in shock trying to say something else but thought of nothing

Still shocked, Tama lead them to an office and gave them the papers for adoption.

"Are you sure you want him? I mean usually people like kids that are younger than 8…also he killed his father and 3 teenagers are you really sure you want him?" Tama asked

"Of course! We already knew about that anyway" Handyman said

"Well……ok if you're sure you want him I can't do anything about that" Tama said sighing in defeat, "just fill out these papers then you can have him"

"Ok" mist man said as he took the papers

"Oh right I almost forgot to tell you, never and I mean never be around that kid when he's sleeping" Tama warned

1 hour later *

-3rd person POV-

"I've finished all of the papers" Kurogiri announced

"Great now you can leave" Tama said coldly

'She's a total, complete bitch!' Kurogiri thought

"So we can just take Izuku after packs his stuff?" Shigaraki asked

"Yeah but it won't take long since he doesn't have much" Tama said


End file.
